Skye
by kori anders
Summary: Tifa moves to Modeoheim hiding something that may destroy a relationship between her childhood friend and a flower girl. Okay sorry I suck at summary... but I know this story might be good or something Please read and comment.
1. The plan

Ka: Yup I'm back with 3 awaiting one-shots… but they're not finished. I don't even know why I don't finish those chapter stories… maybe because there are not a lot of hits on the story (points out to those people out there). Anyway… I do not own FFVII but I do own one character in the story… since he was never in the game or movie.

Ika: Honestly… she doesn't even own a soul!

Ka: Hey!

Ika: On with the Show!

* * *

Crimson colored eyes wandered around the bar until a blonde with a brunette girl came into site. The bartender sigh… she was jealous of the flawless relationship between the two. Looking around once again, she found one of the blonde's best friend, Zack, who also have been staring at two. The two are planning for their wedding which will be in a couple weeks.

"Hey Tifa, another set of beer please"

Tifa turn around to face her costumer who has been staring at her up and down. She clicked her tongue in distaste before she started to fill 4 glass of beer and slid it down the counter. Tifa remembered her plan to get away after Aerith and Cloud's wedding day and take a train to Modeoheim to hide something that belongs to Cloud… and also that would destroy the happy couple relationship. After her thought of the plan, her hand work its way to her stomach… she felt a little pain; with that she frowned when she remember during her last visit to the hospital.

"_You're pregnant!" The doctor exclaimed, "The dad might be that living partner of yours."_

She also remember how the AVALANCHE team reacted to the news; Cloud and Aerith are exempted from the meeting.

"_Damn it! That spiky asshole is just…" Barret's voice boomed out, as the rest had their widen eyes on Tifa._

"Tifa?" a familiar voice came behind.

Turning around to face her childhood friend, she quickly hid her frown and gave him a huge smile planted on her face; she was able control her emotions quickly or so hide them.

"What is it Cloud?"

"Nothing… just wondering if you'll still leave after the wedding and not attend the wedding party. Is leaving on that day has to be necessary?"

"Yes I'm leaving after the wedding… haven't we discussed this 5 times already?" Tifa said as she look toward the table where the rest of AVALANCHE was sitting at. "And no… you can't change my mind on this; I already reserved a train ticket that will take me first to Gongaga."

Cloud's gaze shifted towards the ground.

"Hey at least I'm there for your wedding day… that's what counts the most!" Tifa said cheerily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 weeks later

"Bye, guys take care!" The brunette said as she face Cloud, Aerith, Zack, and the rest of AVALANCHE before she headed towards the train station with her luggage. She wore a plain regular t-shirt and a black mini skirt after the wedding so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot in the train.

"The train heading to Modeoheim is arriving please be prepare for departure." A male's voice boomed through the speakers.

Once again Tifa rubbed her stomach as pain seared through her body.

"Don't worry… Momma is here to take care of you." She whispered to the baby in her womb. With that statement she climbed inside the train… waiting for a new beginning with her and her baby.

* * *

Sorry it's so short… because I'm lazy to write the whole marriage scene and etc. You'll fine out later on in the chapter how Aerith and Zack are alive in this story, so please don't comment on why they're alive or so… and remember no flames please… and please review. HMM… I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL UPDATE ORGANIZATION STORY… BUT THAT'S YOUR DECISION ON REVIEWING FOR THAT STORY… THERE IS A PART OF ME TO UPDATE AND ANOTHER PART TO NOT UPDATE (SINCE THE STORY LINE IS ALREADY PREMADE IN MY MIND).

(A/N: If you're going to comment about English or grammar… please keep them to yourselves since English is my second language. But comments and suggestions are appreciated.)


	2. Unexpected Day

Ka: Thank you for those who have review, it makes me so happy… they make me want to update more! DISCLAIMERS: I do not own final fantasy vii… unfortunately.

Ika: REMEMBER TO UPDATE THOSE STORIES SHEESH!

Ka: I will…

Ika: On with the Show!

Ka: Hey that's my line!

* * *

4 years later in Modeoheim

"Barret you better keep your promise… or else!" The orange haired woman told the said person on her cellphone. Feeling a little tug on her long sleeves of her hoodie, her gaze looked down at the young boy with a light-ish brown hair with bright blue eyes who had tugged on her sleeves.

"Barret I'll call you later." The female said as she flipped her phone close. "What is it sweety?" she said as she bent down to face the boy eye to eye. Orange met blue, both gazes not wavering. The little boy pointed his small index finger towards an ice cream parlor across the street.

"I want ice cream mommy!" The boy said as his eyes gave a bright gleam of happiness, causing his mom to give a big grin. But the boy smile faded away as he started to scan his mothers face.

"What's a matter Skye?" the mother face etched with worried asked.

"Mom… why do you put those contact lenses and wear that orange hair, when you already looked pretty with brown hair and your eyes look so cute when they're colored brown?" The boy said as he gave a little pout, wishing his mother would take those fake parts and show her real hair and eyes.

"You'll understand when you're older." The mother said as she gave her son a frown, "Let's go… you don't want your ice cream to wait a little longer, do you?"

Her son looked up and gave a huge grin.

'_He looks like… Cloud when he was still young.' _The woman thought as she took hold of Skye.

After they ordered their ice cream, she felt a small rhythmic vibration in her pocket of her tantrum skirt, she fished out her black cellphone out of her pocket; checking to see who is calling:

_Call incoming:_

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

_Wutai_

"Hey Yuffie what's up?" flipping her cellphone.

"TIFFAAAAAA" The female screeched on the other end of the line.

"You know I nearly lost my ear drum because of that." Tifa said sarcastically as she brushed off some of the orange wig's bangs that got in front of her face.

"Sorry." Yuffie said apologetic as she gave a little blush of embarrassment. "But you know rest of AVALANCHE… except Cloud, Aerith, and Barret (dang that guy is always late (A/N: Yuffie murmured this))… are already outside the gate of your house… remember you told us last week to come visit you today…"

Tifa's eyes widen in shocked… only one word came out of the brunette's mouth "Crap"

"Hey hurry up Tifa! I heard Cloud has a delivery around Modeoheim… and if he finds almost all the members outside your gate he'll be curious thinking you live here!" Yuffie said.

"Okay Yuffie I'm coming there right away!" with that last sentence she close her cellphone.

"Skye bring your ice cream with you… your uncles and aunties are waiting outside our house." Tifa said as she lifted Skye who still licking his ice cream cone.

Before she opened the door, the door open revealing a bright yellow chocobo hair with a sharper shade of mako blue eyes, his eyes fell upon Skye… and gave a soft gasp. His blue eyes gave little emotion of surprise, as if he just saw himself as a child 24 years ago. His eyes kept moving between Tifa, who is also in a shock position, and Skye.

"Ahh… Cloud Strife… you have the 100 containers of all the ice cream flavors I have ordered?" The shopkeeper asked, breaking the tension between the three. With that Tifa hurriedly went outside with Skye still intact between her arms. Leaving Cloud confused on what he saw, and the shopkeeper who started to watch Cloud's expression that kept changing in a weird way.

* * *

Please review


	3. 3 months ago

Ka: Yup I'm back with 3 awaiting one-shots… but they're not finished

Ka: Thank you for those who have added the story in their alert or favorites… thanks much! I do not own final fantasy vii… if I do Cloud and Tifa would have been married ever since.

Ika: Shut up… and get on with the story… (no body isn't reading this anyway)

Ka: Grr… I swear I'll strangle you some day!

* * *

Arriving at the front gate of her house where she met the rest of AVALANCHE and a very sweaty Barret, who has pushed his trailer up to Modeoheim just to meet the former AVALANCHE member and her child.

"Tifa… you look kinda pale… like you saw a ghost or something." Nanaki said as he inspected Tifa who still have a hold of a very confuse Skye between her arms. Skye's blue eyes came upon red furred beast and gave a mischievous smile.

"Let's ride horsie!!" Skye screamed after he was gently placed on the ground, and jump on the back on Nanaki, who gave a grunt of pain.

"Let's go in before we go into discussion." Tifa said as she inserted the gold metal into the doorknob of the gate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His blue eyes wander around the ceiling… he couldn't sleep. Seeing the child with blue eyes with the mother that completely doesn't resemble anything of the child, bothered him. The boy kinda resembles him before when he was a child… except for the brown hair.

'_That's impossible.'_ He quickly shook his head violently on the pillow. His still gloved hand clutched his head hard as his head seared with pain. His cerulean blue eyes fell upon a picture taken 6 years ago, he was on the side isolated from two brown haired children who were engulf by a brunette's hug which the two girls have a plastered grin on their face and the boy looking at the camera with uncertainty. Next to the picture frame another picture with him and Aerith smiling, tear drops slid down his smooth skin… he started to remember the day she slipped away from him once again.

_Flashback 3 months ago_

_Light brown hair were messily sprawled on the pillow, her now-dull green eyes focused on the boring plain ceiling. She knew she had messed up on her mission, she gave an apologetic smile at Zack who gave a small nod. Cloud kept fiddling with his fingers with guilt planted on his face, the lifestream somehow wants Aerith to return to the planet since there was a reason they were able to come back, and she didn't cooperate with what the planet wanted. Her weary eyes started to close slowly, letting herself return back to the planet where she truly belongs to._

"_Cloud, it's for her own good." Zack said softly._

"… _Zack… what's was her mission anyway?" Cloud asked looking up to his ravened hair best friend._

_Zack shook his head, "Can't tell… I have the same mission as her… the only thing I can tell you is she made matters worst."_

_Cloud looked at Aerith for a while, who had been diagnosed by a permanent illness and died a few minutes ago, then her body was engulfed by green light and exploded into small little stars that disappeared as it floated upward._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I bumped into Cloud while we were getting out of the ice cream parlor." Tifa said as she pulled off the orange wig.

Each of her friends stared at her with mouth agape.

"But anyway tell me what happened to your lives after your last visit." Disregarding her friends' expressions she took off contact lens.

"Aerith died…" Zack said quietly as he bowed his head down.

"WHAT?! When did this happen? What reason?" Tifa said looking over at the AVALANCHE members and Zack.

"Three months ago… she died because of some weird disease that the doctors don't even know." Vincent said before Zack could say anything, "We couldn't tell you… since you would try to come to the hospital… it would be weird that you know she's dead since you been gone four years ago and Cloud thinks that none of us have your cp number."

Tifa nodded slowly intaking in the information, giving a heavy sigh as she bowed her head down.

"Hey Tif… what do you do for a living anyway?" Yuffie asked.

The brunette flinched at her childhood nickname, which Cloud usually would call her, and gave a glare at Yuffie for calling her so.

"Um… something… like… singing in the bar at night… yup… that's pretty much it." Tifa said quietly while everyone leaned forward toward Tifa.

"REALLY… CAN WE…" Yuffie sentence was cut off by the ringing of Barret's cellphone.

Barret looked around embarrassed as his cp gave off baby-ish ring tone.

"Wow Barret I didn't know you were a sissy!" Cid gave a howl of laugh at his own comment.

"Shut d' hell up… you f'cking retard!" Barret snapped back as he flipped his cellphone open.

"Hey sweety… how are you?" Barret said softly.

"WHAT!? Where's did Cloud said before he left?" Barret said suddenly, and gave a few 'uh-huh's after.

"Denzel just take care of Marlene ok until I get there ok…" Barret said as he close his cell.

"Damn that spiky-haired asshole!" Barret said through his gritted teeth.

"What did Cloud do this time?" Nanaki asked as his tail try to elude Skye's grip before he ends up accidentally scorching the kid.

"Said that he's gonna go to Modeoheim to check something… I need to go back to Edge just to pick up the two." Barret said as he gave a small wave and walk out the door before the others object to his statement.

"We better get out of here if Cloud is going around the place… I mean because Cid left the 'Shera' somewhere around the mountains right near here and it takes an hour just to get to it and Cloud maybe might see us coming out of the house or something." Nanaki said in a high-pitched voice as he got tackled by the little kid.

Everyone nodded to the statement; each of Tifa's friends grabbed their bags and went out of the house giving Tifa a small wave and an apologetic smile. After her friends left the house she gave Skye a small smile.

"Hey let's tuck you in for bed… mommy has work later."

Skye gave a small nod and a stifle yawn. Both two walk up stairs toward Skye's bedroom, after he was tucked in Tifa press a button outside his room and a neon blue shield scattered around his room providing protection to intruders who would try to kidnap him. Giving a small soft goodnight she hurriedly and prepare her stuff for work, and try to memorize the songs she was going to sing later on. She stuffed her wig and the contact lens' case inside her bag forgetting that she was suppose to wear it and quickly walk to her destination which would take 15 minutes to get there by foot.

Entering the bar she felt paralyzed after she saw his spiky blonde hair again. His blue eyes turned to her, a glass of corel wine came crashing down on the floor.

"TIFA!!"

* * *

Sorry if I haven't for so many weeks… because we moved to a new house and we have lost internet and phone connection. And my college assignments are starting to pile up when I didn't have internet connection… I hope I didn't fail any subjects. OH BEFORE I FORGET, CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME A LINK OR FILE WHERE I CAN DOWNLOAD FFVII:ADVENT CHILDREN ON THE COMPUTER BECAUSE I NEED TO MAKE A MUSIC VIDEO USING THEM. Please review.


	4. The Hangover

Ka: Ok…I have no clue why I'm back here working on this story…but I want to apologize to all who kept on waiting for me to update this story…you all KNOW THAT COLLEGE IS A PAIN IN THE ASS FOR ME so can you guys please bear with me… and NO I DO NOT OWN FFVII LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE HAHAHA

Ika: …I think you need to go to the mental hospital

Ka: …don't you think we are in the mental hospital…?

Ika: …0.0…

* * *

"TIFA!" the blonde staggered toward Tifa, indicating he was drunk. As he reached her, he collapsed on her, making her uncomfortable.

"Tifa…you okay? …You forgot to wear your… wig and contact lens." One of the bartenders stated looking at Tifa and Cloud's awkward position on one of the bar stools.

"I should take him home…" Tifa said quietly.

"What?"

"It's nothing… I think I left my wig and contact lens at home…I'll go back home to get them…and I'll take this guy back home okay."

"Tifa… you work too much… you look stressed out maybe you should just stay back home and relax…" the bartender stated.

Tifa gave a deep sigh and a curt nod before heading out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His head suffered a tremendous hangover after drinking twenty different kinds of alcoholic beverages last night, he clutched his head to make the pain go away but it caused more pain. Grunting in pain, he turned on his side, he noticed the blankets which he was tangled in. He didn't remember anything about sleeping in a comfy bed.

"Good morning…" a feminine voice came from the other side of the room he was in, interrupting his train of thoughts.

His eyes snapped opened to look at the girl; amber orange met cerulean blue.

"You're wondering how you got in bed aren't you?" The orange haired girl asked.

He gave a small nod.

"You were drunk and you collapsed on me when I entered the bar… I don't know where you live so I decided to take you to our house for the night since you were in no condition to ride the Fenrir… I… I mean your motorcycle." Tifa corrected herself right away, "anyway I'm Kari Meikijima but call me Ri for short."

"Mommy!" Cloud's eyes diverted from 'Ri' to the blonde kid that have just flung himself towards his mom's leg.

"Morning Skye!" Tifa chirped as she lifted the kid up and swung him around playfully.

Skye looked over to Cloud giving a confuse and curious look.

"Mama…who's that?"

"He's our visitor of course! Uhm…Cloud this is my son Skye." Tifa said as she placed Skye back on the ground, "Skye why don't you eat your cereal downstairs?" Skye gave a nod and happily ran out of the room.

"How do you know my name?" Cloud asked.

"…" Tifa bit her lips as she gave a silent curse, "Jeez you must be dim witted because almost everyone on Gaia knows you…you're a delivery boy right? And all delivery boys always have flyers all around Gaia to be known"

Cloud slowly intake all the words 'Kari' said, but pain seared through his head once more.

"Don't think too much… you still have a migraine from all that drinking. Why don't you go downstairs and eat breakfast?" Tifa told him as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Cloud looked at her for a few minutes then he fished out a photo out of his pocket.

'_Something's familiar with her smile…'_

Tifa walked behind him looking over his shoulder to look at the picture.

"Hey who's that?" She asked Cloud.

"Names Tifa, she said she wanted to go around Gaia and see all the different places…we lost contact for 5 years." Cloud said, "Have you seen her before?"

"Maybe… if she wanted to see all the places around Gaia its obvious that she have passed by. Come on let's eat breakfast I'm starving."

Cloud gave a small nod, he couldn't place his finger on it…but 'Kari's' and Tifa's personality are almost the same…because he felt like his was at home with Tifa. As they arrived downstairs Skye gave Cloud a cute innocent smile.

"Hey what's your name mister?" Skye asked.

"…Cloud…"

Skye gave a cute squeal of delight.

"You're a cloud…I'm a sky! Hehe…that's means you're a part of me…hehe…"

Cloud observed Skye as he ate his cold cereal.

"Mommy I'm going to go play with my friends outside." Skye said as he hopped off his seat and gave his mom a small peck on the cheek before running out the door.

"Cute kid…" Cloud said with a frown on his face as 'Kari' gave a smile in response.

"He has Mako blue eyes… like SOLDIER… who's his father?" Cloud asked.

Kari gave no response, but gave Cloud a very complex look, Cloud on the other hand gave an innocent 'What?' look. This reminded him about how Tifa would give a weird look on her face when she didn't want to talk about the topic or she has nothing to say.

"He looks more like his father… I wish Skye didn't look like him…I don't want to talk about it." Tifa said.

Cloud nodded knowing he shouldn't meddle with the issue since they have just known each other this morning.

"I'm just curious because I've seen you two at the ice cream parlor 2 days ago." Cloud stated, "Look…thank you for your generosity but I think I should leave since I'm becoming a burden to you guys."

"No…uhm…I mean you're not a burden to us…are you sure you're not suffering anymore hangovers?" Tifa said as she grabbed Cloud's arm…Cloud on the other hand was astonished with 'Kari's' fast reflexes and her reaction…

"Maybe you should stay one more day here…since it is dangerous driving in that state." Tifa said.

"…its fine…I can handle it…I think…" Cloud said placing his head in his gloved hand.

"You think? Doesn't seem so…take a rest for a while…" Tifa said giving a reassuring smile.

With that Cloud gave a deep sigh and walked towards the living room couch.

_Ding Dong…_

The door busted open; there stood the hyper ninja with a huge grin on her face.

"TI..Cl…Cl…Cloud!?!" the ninja said…mouth agape.

"Yuffie?" Cloud said as he stared in shock.

Tifa walked in the living room noticing the two AVALANCHE members staring at each other.

"shit…" Tifa said inwardly.

"What's going on here!?!" Yuffie exclaimed as both of her hands were placed on her cheeks.

* * *

I love Yuffie so much…such a trouble maker xD anyway as stated in 'Organization Infinite: The New Era' I was more focus on my original story 'Oyama Ore' where the story got its ideas…and I never expect this was going to be a sudden hit…so my sincere apologies…I think in the next chapter I'll explain how Tifa got pregnant…so that's it…


	5. Flashback NC17

Ka: Thank you for those who have reviewed…I am completely shock that you guys loved this story…Yumi Reitenshi belated happy birthday ^^ uhm…this has a *ahem* very naughty scene later in this chapter…uhm…considering if you're not at age or you just don't want to read the scene I advise you to skip them… uhm for those who gave me a link for the advent children clips…they never appeared…unfortunately…if you can please give me the link, can you comment them at my deviantart: skyla-mikijima…if you have one…it would make me happy…

* * *

The ninja stared back and forth from the two with her mouth open.

"You…You didn't tell me? You told him? About…_ahem…_" Yuffie asked.

Tifa gave a small chuckle.

"Yuffie…I met him in the bar last night…thinking that I was the 'one' he's looking for…he's having a hangover from all that drinking last night…best to take him home for a rest." Tifa stated giving a spill-it-out-and-die look at Yuffie.

"Ooooh…"

"Wait how did you know each other?" Cloud intercepted the conversation of the two.

"Hmm? Ah yes we met at Wutai, I was taking a week off at my job to Wutai to see its exotic beauty, they say…anyway how did you guys knew each other?" Tifa stated with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"We work together before…" Cloud replied

"Ah…anyway Yuffie what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the little munchkin." Yuffie stated with a grin.

"Please if you're going to play with him…make sure that you don't get him stuck in a tree…like last time…" Tifa pointed.

"Alright…alright…nothing dangerous…oh yeah I got him this wutainian boomerang." Yuffie said as she took out a boomerang with a super sharp edge at each end.

Tifa smacked her head at her hand.

"It looks like a wutainian weapon instead." Cloud stated calmly as he took a sip of water from his glass.

"Okay…okay I'll put this away I'll find something else for him." Yuffie said.

"AUNTIE YUFFIE!!!" a small voice screamed from the end of the living room.

"Aww…how's my little smuchums?" Yuffie said as she hugged the little boy.

"Let's play!" Skye told the young adult.

Yuffie gave a huge grin before dashing off with the dirty-blond hair kid.

"Neh Cloud you should take a nap to get rid of that headache of yours…" Tifa stated as she noticed Cloud's attempt to clutch his head.

Cloud nodded and headed up to the guest room.

Once alone, Tifa ponder back at the memory that haunts her every time she looks at Skye or a picture of Cloud himself.

_Flashback:_

_Cloud's Birthday party…it was the best day for the group to reunite for a reunion._

_Barret and Cid would have a drinking contest usually no one between the two would win since after their 100__th__ shot of different kinds of alcoholic beverages their heads usually tend to bang really hard on bar counter. Once a bang was heard there would be a few giggles escaping through some of the former members of AVALANCHE._

_Vincent would stay in the dark corner of the bar where in a few minutes he would be completely surrounded by the Wutainian princess and former Tsiviet member. Where the two would flirt with the mysterious ex-turk. Tifa would tend to suppress a small giggle and smirk when she would look up to the three where Vincent would give a small complex look._

_Tifa and Shera would gossip about what were happening in their lives._

_During the blowing of the cake for Cloud, where Cloud felt so embarrass being treated as a small child, Barret and Cid screamed the whole lyrics of the song with beer bottles intact to their hands where almost all the members nearly lost their eardrums, then after the song the two collapsed again this time asleep on the floor._

_Marlene and Denzel were sent to the bed as the party ended, Cloud on the other end, was filling his time drinking until he was drunk._

"_Neh Tifa…" Cloud said while he staggered towards her notifying her he was drunk._

_Hence a lifted eyebrow._

"_You look beautiful today…" Cloud said as he touched her face delicately._

"_Err…thank y…!!!" Tifa was cut of with Cloud's mouth over hers._

_Shocked what just happened she pushed him off her._

"_Wh…Why?!?" Tifa stuttered._

_Smacking her head to her hand she forgot he's drunk._

"_Neh go to sleep…" Tifa ordered._

"_Okay…" with that Cloud grabbed her and took her upstairs and into his room._

_Gently placing her down on the side of the bed…he collapsed on his bed._

'_okay…he's alseep…I can now go down…' with that standing up from the bed…Cloud's hand snapped up grabbing hers._

"_You're not going anywhere…" Cloud murmured, with that…he pulled her towards him._

_Underneath him, he started to give torrid kisses from her neck up to her mouth while he unzipped her vest. She was started to feel tempted to kiss back and start making love to her childhood friend, but half of her said no while the other half said yes…not knowing what the future will bring to her. She felt him took off her undergarments leaving her topless._

"_Cloud…no…" Tifa moaned._

_He tooked off his clothes and her remaining garments, and toss it to the floor._

"_CLOUD…please…" another plead, until she started to kiss back and their hips started to move together like it's in rhythm. A soft moan escape her mouth as Cloud suck on one of her boobs while his hand teased the other, then his mouth trailed to her sensitive area where he would lick the juice. Back up again to kiss her mouth again he placed himself inside of her._

"_Cloud…urgh…CLOUD!!!" she screams._

_He rolled onto the side of the bed and doze off to sleep due to exhaustion._

_Tifa had little strength left to grabbed her clothes and leave the room to her bedroom…where she collapsed._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mommy?" Blue eyes hovered over hers.

"Ack! Skye…don't do that again…what is it sweetie?"

"Sorry mommy…promise I won't do it again…we want…" Skye stated as he gets cut off by Yuffie's voice…"LUNCH MOM!!"

Tifa hurriedly stood up from her seat and started to prepare lunch.

"Yuffie can you wake up Cloud?" Tifa asked

"Great…then he's going to kick me out of the room for disturbance…" Yuffie said in a low voice and stomped up the stairways towards the guest room.

"_Cloud!!! Get your ass off the bed!" _Yuffie's voice roared.

A grumpy Cloud stomped downstairs with a pissed off yet satisfied Yuffie behind.

"Neh your order Tifa…" Yuffie stated with a smirk.

"Sorry…about that…you need to eat lunch for…"

"Energy!!!" Skye chirped while Tifa gave a small glance at Skye for interrupting.

Cloud gave a weak smile.

Once all has seated on the table…awkward silence filled in…Tifa would give a nervous glance between Skye and Cloud, knowing one day both will know the truth…but when?

* * *

There lets end that there…it's an irritation my trial internet keeps losing signal and I'm getting damn pissed off…maybe I should play NFS Carbon…hmm…can't find Girl Fight (Mr. D Hyphy Mix) from NFS waah…At least I'm now on summer vacation…must need relaxation… I can't see my 'baby' again for another 2 months :((


	6. Pretend Father

Ka: thank you for those who review…it makes me sooo happy…

* * *

The following day Cloud readied himself to return to Edge.

"You sure you're in condition to drive your cycle?" Tifa asked.

He nodded back in reply.

"…thank you for your hospitality, Ri…uhm can you contact me if you have seen Tifa around here?" Cloud asked giving her a picture of herself and his cp number.

"Yah…sure I will…" Ri said with uncertainty.

"Thanks again." With that last statement the Fenrir roared to life and dash off.

Tifa gave a small wave.

'_Be careful Cloud. Now how will I tell Skye he already met his father?'_

Tifa's expression scrunches up.

"Neh Tifa…when will you tell them the truth?" Yuffie's voice sounded behind her.

"I don't know…" Tifa said quietly.

"It's best if you tell Skye early…he might start to rebel against you to find his father when he hits his teenager years." Yuffie stated.

Tifa nodded

"I think you're right…" Tifa looked over at Yuffie and gave a small nod.

"Thanks Yuffie…you're the best!" Tifa ran over and hug the ninja.

"Err…does that mean I can steal all the materia…?" The materia-obsessed ninja asked.

"YUFFIE!"

"Ahahaha I guess that's a no…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 years later…

Skye at the age of 6 walked along the sidewalk trying to remember the face of his father who had stayed for a night at their house. His mother told him about the strange man that stayed for the night, she confessed about an accident that shouldn't have happened, her regrets and told him that Cloud was his father.

Surely he was at the age of four that time, he didn't care that much about it…now he is six years old he suddenly realized that many children around Modeoheim were lucky to have a complete family. The dirty-blonde kid sigh as he sat on the smooth pavement near the ice cream parlor where he first saw his father walked in to deliver the goods, he was anticipating that his father would walk in again.

A faint sound of a cycle was heard from the silent streets. Skye's ears perked up expecting it to be his father, but all too soon it was just another person on a motorcycle passing by. Head in his hands he gave an irritated grunt he was going to give up looking for his father.

"…Skye? Right?" a masculine voice came from above his head.

Eyes shocked, his head snapped upward to look at the person. Standing right in front of him was the person he wanted to see…

'_Papa…'_

"Pa…uhm Uncle Cloud…it's nice to see you again!" Skye said with a grin, and hurriedly hug his father.

Cloud stood there in shock, regaining his composure he returned the hug of the little boy.

"Uncle Cloud…what are you doing here?" The young boy asked.

Both Cerulean orbs locked together.

"I'm here to deliver something to the ice cream parlor." Cloud said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

The two felt emotionally attached in a way, Cloud couldn't put his finger to it…Skye grinned and savored the moment for he knew Cloud wouldn't stay for long due to other deliveries he needs to tend to.

Skye wanted to blurt out he was Cloud's son but he remembered the promise he agreed to his mother.

'_Skye promise me that you won't tell your father, if ever you meet him…I'm not ready yet to tell him…he done something I shouldn't have respond to…'_

"Do you have other deliveries you attend to?" Skye asked as he gave a pout wishing that his father won't leave.

The blond swordsman shook his head.

Skye's eye gleamed in happiness knowing this is the time to spend time with his father. He tugged on the long sleeves of his father.

"Hmm?"

"Can you spend time with me? I been quite lonely for awhile…" Skye said quietly.

"Why? Isn't your mother spending her time for you during the day?" Cloud asked.

"She has…and I'm thankful for that…but it's just that…I've noticed many of my friends have a father…and I don't…so I was just wondering if you could…be a pretend father?" Skye asked giving a puppy dog eyes.

Cloud on the other hand was shocked…he has been a father-like figure to Denzel and Marlene…now to Skye? Ruffling the kids head…he gave a nod.

"Come on Papa! Let's go!" With that Skye tugged Cloud's hand. Cloud was able to leave the delivered goods at the front of the ice cream parlor and knocked to notify the owner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Skye…what's taking you too long?" Tifa stood up from the couch and started to pace around the living room. Worried after hearing the news about children in some part of Gaia were missing and hunch says it they were kidnapped for ransom by a group of Bandits.

A small knock on the door was heard.

Tifa gave a huge sigh of relief hearing the knock and dashed to the front of the door. Listening to the other side of the door she could hear Skye's giggles, she gave a small smile listening to the young boy's laughter. Opening the door…she never expected to see the site right in front of her.

Cloud was tickling the young boy as Skye burst out in laughter.

"Mom…tell…him to…quit TICKLING ME AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Cloud stopped the tickling as he straightened up and looked at Tifa…mouth agape.

"Tifa…"

Both male looked at her…Tifa felt completely naked right in front of them…she wasn't wearing her contacts lens and her wig since she was at home waiting for Skye…never expecting Cloud was going to show up on her front door tickling the young boy…she just wanted to die.

"Mom…I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't wearing them…" Skye stated ashamed.

"Tifa…" Cloud said again, this time pulling her in an embrace.

* * *

There…hmm…maybe I should work on 'Oyama Ore'…I haven't been updated in years…or maybe 'Organization Infinite: The New Era'? hmm…I wonder how Tifa will get through this conflict ahahaha!!! Tired must rest waah!!! I cutted off the conversation between the mother and the son...since I just feel there is no importance...Tifa is just telling Skye about the incident and that's all...I just want to get to the point that you guys already know Tifa is going to confess everything that Skye needs to know...


	7. Confession

Ka: confessions!! Ooh! Ahaha! Now on with the show!!!

* * *

Tifa pushed him away uncertain how she would act.

"Skye…can you please go to your room…I need to talk to Cloud privately…" Tifa said softly to the young boy.

The boy nodded in shame and hurried up the stairs to his room.

"…so you been playing charades with me the whole time?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded.

"who's the kids father?"

Tifa bit her lips and glared at Cloud.

"Why would you want to know?" Tifa replied.

Cloud look up to the brunette uncertain what to say.

"Then why did you leave us?"

"I left to hide my pregnancy…knowing it would cause havoc between us."

"How would it cause havoc?" Cloud asked sounding a bit angry.

"TRUST ME IT WILL! JUST KNOWING WHO THE FATHER IS…URGH!!! Just trust me it will cause havoc!"

"Who is the father?" Cloud asked again.

Tifa looked down.

Cloud grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her.

"WHO IS IT!?!"

Snapping her head up both eyes locking, she took a deep breath…knowing she has to tell him the truth.

"you…" Tifa said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You…"

"What!!!"

"IT'S YOU ALRIGHT! YOU HEARD ME!!! YOU'RE HIS FATHER!!!" Tifa screamed.

"That's a lie!"

"Fine turn your back on the truth like you did before! But how did you explain both of us were found naked in our room after your birthday!!! And talking about…the fact…YOU WERE DRUNK WHEN YOU FUCKED ME!"

He gave a loud gasp.

"Still don't believe what I'm telling you hmm…"

He gave a glare.

"This is all a joke!" Cloud said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It isn't…and you need to take in reality…and how can you explain the mako blue eyes Skye has…hardly you can't find people with them."

Cloud shook his head violently and slammed his fist on the wall.

"We can take the DNA test tomorrow to prove it to you."

He tilt his head to face Tifa, he couldn't take it…Skye…his son…?

"I only left to hide Skye…because I know it would ruin your relationship with Aerith…you seem to be very contented with your life…I didn't want our friendship to fade…just because of a baby." Tifa said.

With that Cloud swung the front door open and exited not wanting to hear anymore…he got on the Fenrir and drove off.

'_Don't worry…I can handle Skye by myself…hmpf…you never accept the truth…'_

"Mom where's papa?" Skye asked, sitting himself down on the fourth step of the stairway.

"He left…"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie, just next time take a little precaution…lets tuck you into bed alright…" Tifa said hugging the young boy in her arms, tears threatening to fall.

The boy nodded noticing his mother wouldn't let go of him.

"Mom?"

* * *

I know it's very short…it's hard to think how the characters going to react with one another…if the characters went kind of ooc…uhm sorry about that…and sorry I wasn't able to update…my friends complain that I have been working to much and I haven't been noticing them.


	8. Kidnapped

Ka: …my friends are trying to keep me away from the computer…I can't update right away like the usual…since it is my summer vacation they're wanting me to hangout with them…thank you to my loyal reviewers since you guys are the ones who motivate me to update with the story…now lets end the drama and lets continue on with the story…and sorry for the short chapter…since it was hard to think about how the characters would react with one another…(this is from March 29, 2009 note…)

* * *

I'm sorry about the inconvenience about my disappearance due to no internet

It's been two months ever since Cloud walked out the door and out of Tifa's life. But Cloud isn't now her priority now…it's Skye she's worried about…after the news she had heard many times about children that are disappearing as a group of bandits kidnap them for ransom…but no one has dared to get their children after an incident of three worried parents giving money just to free their child were killed not even the police would come near since half of their squad was reduce to half others barely made it alive.

Dark bags hung underneath her eyes, since she would stay at night to guard the child just to make sure nothing would happen to Skye…she doesn't trust her security system anymore. She took a job as a waitress in a coffee shop during the morning up to the afternoon where Skye would still be in school. Sometimes her friends would come over to assist her in her daily activities and would guard Skye as the brunette would take a nap. Tifa stared out the window of the small coffee shop hoping her son would be okay.

The bell chime signifying the employees that there's another customer.

"Welcome…" Tifa said dully along with her workmates.

A woman about in her mid 50's stood right in front of her, she analyzed Tifa before she spoke up.

"Are you Miss Lockhart?" the woman asked.

Tifa nodded.

"I'm the principal of Skye's school. I have something to notify you about Skye." the woman stated.

"Oh! Well sure…it seems very urgent…but I must tend some customers for now…my break will start in 5 minutes…" Tifa said as she bowed a bit and hurried to tend some of her customers.

5 minutes later…

The brunette waitress sat herself across the school principal.

"Did Skye do something bad? Failed?" Tifa asked.

The principal hung her head.

"What is it?" another question came out of the waitress' mouth.

"Your son…he's been kidnapped." A raspy voice replied.

'_Kidnapped!?!'_

Tifa's world came to a stop…hearing her son was kidnapped, the only child she has…who gives life to her colorless world, the one she loves and cherish most…is now KIDNAPPED!!! Anger started to gauge up inside of her.

"KIDNAPPED!!! AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T TRY TO STOP THE KIDNAPPING!!! I'D PAID FOR THE SCHOOL KNOWING THAT IT WOULD BE SAFE FOR MY CHILD TO STUDY THERE…AND YOU WOULD JUST WALTZ IN HERE TELLING ME MY SON IS KIDNAPPED!?!" Tifa screamed.

"Please Miss Lockhart calm yourself…the bandits are fully armed…we couldn't get near the children. You aren't the only one that has a child kidnapped…" The principal said as she hung her head, "My son too…has been kidnapped too…" tears fall down the principal's face.

Tifa stared at the principal, tears threatening to fall…she couldn't take it…a well guarded school…but yet Skye was still kidnapped. She banged her fist on the mahogany table and hung her head down. A few minutes have past…she stood up from her seat…and walked out the door of the coffee shop.

"Hey! Tifa-chan! Where you're going!?!" One of her workmates screamed before Tifa closed the door.

"…I'm going to find my son…I don't know how…but I'm going to rescue him…" Tifa replied as she gently closed the door and dashed off.

'_Skye…I hope you're okay…mommy's going to get you…just hang on…God please watch over him…' _

The mother can't help but worry…she has no plan on how she would save her child…and the others as well…she can't just barge in the place…knowing the captive children would be placed in a dangerous position.

'_AVALANCHE?'_

She knows it is a burden for her friends to help her…but they have saved the world more than one time…

Arriving in front of her gate she took her gloves, extra clothing, and other important needs…taking her car keys, she dash to her car where she drove of to Edge…knowing the rest of her friends are there harassing Cloud or playing Denzel and Marlene…she hopes that Cloud would be somewhere else delivering stuff.

6 hours later…

Staring at the seventh heaven bar door…where she lived her life for a couple of years before…she noted that AVALANCHE was inside due to Barret's truck that was park near the Fenrir…she hung her head down…it was nighttime she didn't want to ruin her friend's night due to the fact laughter was heard inside…tears fell down her face her hands wanting to open the door…instead she squatted and bury her face in her hands.

The door opened…heavy footsteps were heard…the footsteps got louder and louder as the person neared her.

"Tif?' a monotonous voice came from above her head.

Tears flowed down more harder…she didn't expect the first person she would meet for the night would be Cloud.

Cloud squatted down grabbing both of her hands and pulling them away from her face.

"What's wrong?"

Each time she would think about Skye…her crying would become harder.

"…Ska…Ska…Sky…Skye…" Tifa forced herself to say.

The two stood up.

"What about him?" Cloud asked a hint of worried etched on his face.

Tifa mustered herself to look at Cloud in the eye, tears still falling.

"He…He…He's…Ki..Kid..Kidnapped…" Tifa replied.

Cloud stared at his childhood friend, sadness filled him…seeing the fact that Tifa was heart broken due to their son was kidnapped.

"Tif…"

"…?"

He hugged her…trying to comfort her. Tifa's eyes grew wide in shock…not knowing how to respond.

"Tifa!" Two familiar voices screamed in unison from behind.

She looked over Cloud's shoulder to see Denzel and Marlene standing on the front porch. The two have grown, currently in their teenage years. The two run over and hugged the two.

"Well watdya't know…looks like there's a family reunion here." Barret's voice boomed from inside the bar.

Tifa smiled a bit…still worrying about Skye.

"Neh Tifa! What are you doing here at Edge?" Yuffie's voice rang out.

Tifa bit her lips.

"I need help…" she replied hesitantly.

"Oh yah fools! My damn leg is getting tired of standing up! Can't we all fucking just get in HERE!?!" Cid stated as he entered the bar.

"Grumpy Grandpa! I ought to teach him a lesson!" Yuffie said as she marched right after Cid.

The rest of the gang gave a sigh of irritation before entering the bar. All sat around the coffee table where Tifa told them about the small conference with the school's principal, and everything that needs to be known.

"WHAT!?! Skye has been kidnapped during school time." Yuffie exclaimed, worry was evident in her face.

"Yes…unfortunately…I didn't really want to disturb you guys with the problem…but I have no plan how to save him due to the fact that if I barge in the bandit's hangout I would put all the children in more danger." Tifa said as she held on Marlene and Denzel.

"Tif…you haven't been getting enough sleep have you?" Cloud said as he analyzed the brunette.

She shook her head in reply.

"I heard she's been guarding Skye as he sleeps…and she takes a ten minutes nap before she leaves her work…am I right?" Vincent said in a deep monotonous voice.

Tifa bit her lips…how in the world Vincent knows about this? Before she ask Vincent, Nanaki cuts in.

"It seems like everyone needs sleep right now…let's wrapped it for today…let's make a plan for tomorrow." Nanaki said stifling a yawn.

Everyone nodded and the others starting to rush towards a couch in the living room before another would take it.

"Tif…you should sleep now…worry about Skye tomorrow…" Cloud said taking her to her room.

"Thanks Cloud…but I don't know if I'll get a good sleep…but I just can't get Skye out of my mind." Tifa replied and enter her room.

Lying on her bed…she couldn't sleep well…Skye was still in her mind, knowing that Skye was afraid and wanted to go home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blue eyes flickered open, noticing many children around his age were huddled together as they sleep…he found himself being hugged by a young girl around four years old who was sleeping not in peace but in fright. Skye sniffed, wishing it was his mom who was hugging him and comforting him. He was scared like all the children that were rounded up. He looked up to see the people who hostage them…there were two of them that were guarding the cell, noting that the others was in search to find another child. Both of their arms glowed a bit.

"_Don't show them you're awake…if they catch you…they'll hurt you…just like what happen to Tamaki…they'll think that you're up to no good…" _The kid right in front of him whispered.

"_Thank you for telling me…"_ Skye whispered back, with that he doze off to sleep…hoping that he will see his mom again.

* * *

I'm sorry about the fact that I wasn't able to update…you see I don't have the trial version of the internet for these past few weeks…I have a miserable life without the internet…I wasn't able to watch Ouran High School Host Club for the 5th time…but this chapter was suppose to be posted up on March 29…and again for my loyal reviewers I thank you so much…Hmm it seems to me this is the longest chapter I ever done…I'm glad for myself.


	9. Together Again?

Ka: Yes sorry about this... Holy Week came in...then I got the internet... xD anyway on with the story. (This chapter was suppose to be aired on March 30, 2009)

* * *

Heavy eyelids forced themselves to open, she looked at her digital clock at the side table.

'_12:16? Oh shit…awoke up too late!'_

Tifa hurriedly fixed her bed, brush her teeth, and took a shower before she went downstairs where the rest of her friends waited.

"Have a good sleep?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa nodded.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up? That is a lot of hours wasted…you know?" Tifa asked.

"Will you fucking stop worrying we're already making a plan ever since eight in the morning." Cid stated smoking his pipe, grumpy as usual…but it must be that he was woken up around six o'clock since the two teenagers went down to eat breakfast before leaving for school.

"Hey where's Zack? I nearly forgot him…" Tifa asked searching around.

All members looked down.

"What happened? He died…am I right?" Tifa stated.

"He followed Aerith, knowing that the mission has been screwed up by Aerith…he said Skye is now the source for the unity between you and Cloud." Vincent said calmly.

"Wait both of their mission was for me to become one with Cloud? Ahahaha!!! What kind of mission is that?" Tifa started to laugh as hard as she can.

'_A mission to get me to be one with Cloud…I heard missions were all about trying to solve things or do some killings and stuff…but come on! This is sooo RIDICULOUS!'_

Cloud on the other hand was completely embarrassed, the others notice his reaction and started to laugh at him.

Shelke cleared her throat as she entered the living room, making herself aware to the others.

"Tifa…remember the necklace I gave to Skye when I visited you two in Modeoheim?" Shelke asked.

"Yah…he loved it, he never takes it off…" Tifa stated.

"Well…I implanted a tracking device on his necklace so when he gets lost we would be able to find him; it's not noticeable…so if I type in his name in my database we will be able to know where he is right now…the computer would show a virtual map where he is." She stated as she opened her laptop.

"Earlier I was able to track him down…it seems like the headquarters of the bandits are located near Corel." Shelke stated while she typed something.

The rest gather around the orange haired woman…trying to think about the plan.

A few hours they hesitantly nodded with a plan they come up with, they weren't yet sure if the plan would be successful but it was the best that they got.

"We need to rethink this…but it's the best right now…but we shouldn't jump into action right now…" Cloud said.

The others nodded as they stood up.

"Neh Tifa I want to taste your cooking right now…if it's alright…for dinner…we planned to stay at an inn…since we couldn't sleep well last night due to fighting over a couch." Yuffie asked with a grin.

Tifa nodded with a smile.

She made dinner for the whole group and for the two teenagers who made it safely to the bar.

After dinner the group left happy and satisfied with the dinner they had. The two children hugged Tifa before they ran upstairs to do their homework.

Tifa went upstairs towards the balcony, where she stood there in silence and stared at the stars shining above her. The balcony door opens hesitantly.

"Uhm…may I join you?" Cloud's voice came from behind the door.

"…sure." Tifa replied.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"Neh…Tif…I'm sorry about two months ago…I notice I was a complete…"

"Ass?" Tifa cut in.

Cloud nodded.

"It's fine…I moved on from that incident…since my concern diverted to Skye's safety…but in the end he still got kidnapped…all that hard work I've done to keep him safe…was useless." Tifa said her fist balled up. Cloud hung his head down, thinking how to comfort her.

"…Don't worry we'll get…our son back." Cloud stated with a small smile on his face.

Tifa's eyes widen in shock.

"…_our son back." _Kept repeating in her mind.

"So…you accepted it…" Tifa asked.

Cloud looked over and smiled.

"Cloud…I don't know what to say…" Tifa said staring at Cloud.

"…"

"Cloud thank you…" Tifa said…hugging him.

He hugged her back taking in her scent. The two separated a bit…still close with one another…a new feeling came in between the two, something that they should of felt before…their foreheads touched each other, eyes looking at one another, the tip of their nose delicately touch, and both of their heads tilted a bit.

"Cloud…" Tifa said in a soft voice.

Both of their eyes slowly closed as the gap between them close. It was a kiss Tifa would remember, it had meaning that she couldn't explain. A few minutes the two separated hesitantly.

"Eww!" Denzel's voice came from behind.

"Denzel it's cute, what do you mean by eww?" Marlene asked.

"I mean…sharing saliva? It's pretty gross!" Denzel exclaimed.

"One day you'll be doing that too!" Marlene replied coolly as she crossed her arms.

"Me!!! Do that kind of stuff!!! No way!!!" Denzel replied back

"Wait how long have you been two out here?" Cloud asked while Tifa was still compressed to his body.

"We were going to say goodnight to you guys…but as we got here…we saw this horror scene!" Denzel exclaimed.

"It's not a horror scene…its beautiful!"

"You watch too many drama series Marlene! And it is a horror scene!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!!!"

"Will you two stop fighting? And go to sleep…you guys have school in the morning…knowing that when I wake you two up…you'll be complaining about being waken up early in the morning due to sleeping late…" Cloud stated.

The two glared at each other before shaking hands, Tifa on the other hand chuckled with the children's forced reaction. They gave a peck on both adult's cheek before they hurried off to bed.

"They sure grown up…but their attitudes are still the same." Tifa stated quietly.

Cloud nodded as he rubbed his head.

"Neh Cloud let's get some sleep…we need to discuss a lot of things tomorrow." Tifa said as she pulled away and walk towards the door. His hand grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks, she turned around and gave a what-is-it look.

"You're forgetting something…" Cloud stated.

"Hmm? Ah…Aishiteru! Oyasuminasai Cloud-kun." Tifa said with a smile before she left the balcony.

The blond ex-soldier smiled as he stared at the stars at the pitch black sky.

'_Not bad for a new life.'_

* * *

Ah yes I've decided to end the fight between Cloud and Tifa since it would be hard just to put a scene between the two during their mission and ending…it wouldn't looked right because of the serious scenes in the later chapters…maybe the readers would say that I just jumped into conclusion or something like that or it didn't fit in. Thank you for your patience. (Geez…I just hate it when it comes to internet in the Philippines…they haven't put any phone lines in my community causing to have no internet…I've used a trial version of an internet which is just a connector…talking about low class…waah I miss Japan…)


	10. Go!

Ka: Here's the next chapter…My geds…my brain is hurting due to the heatwave here…I need ice cream…if anyone thinks this chapter is sudden…I'm sorry because somehow I want to end this story soon…

* * *

She was the first one up in the household. She quickly prepared breakfast for Marlene and Denzel, who would come down in an hour with a grumpy look on their faces after being waken up early in the morning for school time. She gave a small smile as she flipped the pancakes which were shaped to look like a star, afterwards she drizzled blueberry syrup on the fluffy pastries. She started to cooked small sausages, and prepared the orange juice in a small pitcher.

"Smells good…" Cloud said leaning on the kitchen's door frame.

"Have a good sleep?" Tifa asked as she stirred the sausages around the frying pan.

Cloud nodded as he seated himself on the barstool.

Tifa gave a small chuckle…trying to cover her worries of Skye. She looked at Cloud who was half asleep.

"Cloud…isn't it time to wake them up?" Tifa asked as she placed the cooked sausage in a small saucer.

The blond stood up, and slowly walked towards the stairs, where in a few minutes he returned back with the two teenagers who were rubbing their eyes.

Tifa turned her head towards the two teenagers and smiled as she placed their favorite food on their designated placemat. Both eyes widen, since they haven't eaten a good breakfast in years because of Cloud's lack of cooking skills.

"Eat up! You guys have a big day ahead! Later you two will have to take care of yourselves because we aren't going to be here." Tifa stated as she smiled at the two dug in their plates hungrily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A holler echoed inside the cell, a sound of whips slashing the ground in a crazy manner. All children stood up immediately, Skye stood in the middle of the group of children, his dirty blond not so spiky hair have become so dirty after sleeping on the dirty floor of the cell…clothes dirty, and he smells like garbage like the other children. He sighs giving up that his mother will not come and save him.

One of their hostages gave a sly smile as his partner threw mud all over the place; all the kids were so dirty. Skye cried as he ran around with the other children, trying to not get hit by the mud…he got hit and fell to the ground, where he scraped his knee…his eyes shed more tears because of the pain in his knee he couldn't get up. The children stop running, the bandits stop throwing mud, red lights started flashing around the place notifying the hostages that someone has reach the perimeter.

"Hey Charlie check it out will yah!?! Must be another parent…heh I feel bad for that child's parent…they don't know once we take the money they'll meet their death." One of the hostages said.

Charlie and three others walked outside the hideout to check who it was. It was a young female, wearing a kimono…she was holding a small Wutai chest.

"What is it!!!" Charlie growled.

The female gave a small giggle and replied.

"I'm a former Wutaian…since they dishonored me I left to search for you guys…knowing that you guys need helped in rounding the children and to try to dominate the world…here in this chest are very powerful weapons in Wutai…no one can stand against this stuff."

The woman smirk, as the bandits greedily took the chest out of her hands…and opened it. Frowns were evident on each of the bandits face.

"Hey! There ain't no weapon in here!" Charlie said.

The woman smirk as she took out a pen like figure and pressed a red button on its tip.

The chest gave a white light and explodes in their face. The four readied themselves, they were a bit injured due to the explosion, they stared at the smoke…five figures were seen through the smoke which were charging towards them…a shuriken, gun fire, and a spear came through the smoke. Materia oriented bandits shielded themselves and returned the attacks with different elements.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Skye looked around for awhile…it quieted down inside the hideout hearing gun fire from outside. His eyes widen for a bit seeing three shadows creeping around the corners of the hideout.

'_pssst…'_

He could hear someone or something was calling the children, the remaining two bandits stood in front of their cell looking around in alert.

A growl was heard from the shadows of the rock formation and a clang of two metals that were smashed against each other by force.

"You heard that Takuya?" one of the bandits asked.

Takuya, blue haired man with a strange green eye color, nodded as he took out two revolvers out of its respective holder and pointed it at the direction of the sound. The other, his arm glowed. The two walked towards the rock formation where the sound of the growling grew louder and louder.

The red beast emerge from the shadows and leaped from its spot towards the two. Before the two bandits were able to attack a punch and a low kick was felt and they fell to the ground from the force of the attack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The children tried to pry the door open but failed. They looked up to see two colossal hands grabbed the cells door and pulled it out with ease. The children hugged the blond swordsman before running out, he felt the last kid hugged him with all its might, staring down he recognized Skye's eyes staring back at him. Skye was covered in mud from head to toe.

"Skye get out…this isn't a place for you children to stay. There's a trailer truck outside waiting for you guys. Get in it quickly!" Cloud said.

"Dad…I don't want to leave you and mama." The child cried.

"Skye…listen to me…we will be alright I promise…now hurry up!" Cloud said as he wiped the muddy tears away.

The child gave a small squeeze before he ran towards the direction where the children ran through. Cloud followed Skye until he made it safely to the truck. The child gave a small wave before the truck pulled away. Cloud then hurry inside to find Tifa and Nanaki, who were fighting the leader of the pack. Leader was Takuya…he would aim a shot at Tifa who was already getting tired of dodging the bullets, she couldn't get near because of the multiple shots he would shoot towards her. All she was hoping that the ammo of the revolver would empty, so she could get near. Cloud noticing her eyes close for a while as she continues to run blindly. He ran toward Takuya, sword in hand getting ready to block the gun attacks, Takuya startled by Cloud's appearance…started firing at Cloud.

Tifa's eyes open as she notice Takuya's focus on Cloud. Ready to launch for an attack, Takuya's sidekick attempted to hit her with his sword. Cloud was able to get close to Takuya although both lost their guard for a moment when they heard Tifa's yelp. Tifa was on the floor, her arms and legs filled with cuts and a huge amount of blood coming from them. The other AVALANCHE members came in and readied their attacks on the remaining two.

Tifa on the other hand saw her vision went black as she heard gunfire and a yell.

* * *

Sorry I need to end the chapter there. I know that this chapter was a bit kind of sucky…and the battle scenes were completely confusing…I think I need to improve my story telling a bit xD anyway somehow this story will end soon… o.o


	11. Where am I?

Ka: I'm not really sure if this would be the second to the last chapter of this story…The cause of why I'm doing a closure of Skye is because I want to continue "Organization Infinite: The New Era" and "The Letter (an animal crossing fic)" and somehow…I was suppose to keep this a secret…but "Organization…" might get a sequel…I know some of you guys want more or something…I would like to apologize…okay I know I've asked to much apologizations…heck I don't know if that was a word…but lets just get on with this chapter…okay I shut up now…

* * *

"_Hey is she going to be alright?"_

"_I'm not sure…she has a huge amount of blood loss mostly in the stomach area where that katana pierced her, she has a few minor cuts on her limbs."_

"_Tifa…please…don't leave me…"_

"_Mommy…please wake up!"_

She heard voices, she couldn't respond, Tifa wanted to wake up but her eyelids wouldn't budge. A gloved hand held hers, she felt spikes brush against her arms, small hands around her neck, it's like she was paralyzed on the spot.

"_Tifa? Why are you here?" A familiar voice echoed through her mind._

"_Huh? Wait where am I? Wait is this the lifestream?" Tifa asked as her pitch-black surroundings turned white and a flower field surrounds her._

"_Actually not quite…this is like a purgatory for us who have died…" A familiar figure said as it emerged from the white background._

"_Aerith! Wait…am I dead?"_

"_Well since you're here…I think so…but this isn't a place for you." Aerith stated as she walked towards the brunette._

_Tifa hung her head down._

_The flower girl hugged Tifa, tears streaming down her delicate face. Tifa gave a weak smile as she hugged the girl back. This was a closure between the two rivals._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to take Cloud away…it was a so stupid of me to do so…when I know so clearly that it was suppose to be both of you to get together, I shouldn't have said no to his small proposal and I should admit THAT I'M DEAD!" Aerith screamed, her voiced echoed through the white sanctuary._

"_Don't think negative thoughts Aerith…this isn't you. You're not completely dead, because in a way you look over us and guide us through our daily lives. I want to thank you for those times when you made Cloud happy and also the time you guided him through his hardships of the geostigma incident. I forgive you Aerith." Tifa said as she gave a small squeezed, her eyes becoming teary._

"_Come with me." Aerith said as she took hold of Tifa and run through the white surroundings._

_The surroundings turned to a beautiful scenery where there was a huge waterfall, there were some people that wave goodbye to some others before jumping in. What Tifa saw shocked her…her parents were at the side waiting._

"_Mom! Dad!" Tifa screamed as she ran towards them._

_Once she reached them, she gave her dad and mom a hug. Her mom gave an angelic look and gave her a hug._

"_My you have grown into a beautiful young lady." Tifa's mom said as she pulled away from the hug to look at her daughter._

_Tears fell down her face as she held on to her mom, her dad ruffling her hair with a smile on his face._

"_Why's my little girl crying?"_

_Tifa looked at her parents. Her parents got the message as she gave a look to them. They wrapped their arms around their daughter to comfort her._

"_Uhm…Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart? I'm sorry to break up the family gathering here…but we must return Tifa to the real world, where she belongs." Aerith stated, a hint of embarrassment in her voice._

"_Oh right." They said in unison._

"_Tifa…listen to me…you need to jump in the waterfall in order get back to Gaia…please keep it in your mind that we always love you and we're here to guide you or help you." Tifa's dad said as he gripped her shoulder._

_Tifa looked at her parents then back at the waterfall._

"_You can decide…Tifa…if you want to stay here or go back to Gaia…which I advise you not to stay here." Aerith said as she placed her hand at her shoulder._

_Tifa looked at her parents…she wants to stay at this small sanctuary with her dear loved ones, but the thought of her friends, Cloud, and Skye bugged her._

"_I…I…"_

"_Tifa please make a wise choice…if we head back to the flower field…you can't return back here but only if there was a close one who died but it wasn't his or her time." Aerith says a hint of worry filled her eyes._

"_I…I…I choose –_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Tifa's heartbeat hit zero, the heart monitor gave an ear splitting sound.

"Tifa! TIFA! Wake up! Please WAKE UP! TIFA YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THAT! PLEASE TIFA DON'T DO THIS! TIFA!" Cloud cried as he grabbed Tifa's lifeless body.

Tears fell down Skye's face.

"Mommy…" He buried his face in Tifa's hand.

The doctors rushed in with their utensils, the nurses grabbed Cloud and pulled him outside while the others carried Skye who wouldn't let go of Tifa's hand.

They saw how Tifa's body would bounce on the bed from the electric current that was going inside her lifeless body.

The doctors hung their heads down in failure.

"TRY HARDER!" Cloud screams through the glass windows.

The doctors looked at him and gave a sigh as they try there best. They walked outside the room, and patted Cloud on the shoulder and walked through the hallway.

"DAMMIT! TIFA'S DEAD! YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD!" Cloud screamed as he punched the wall of the hospital, Skye ran up and hugged his Dad to keep him calm.

Cloud looked down at the little boy, he bend down and hugged Skye back. Skye was the only remains of Tifa whatsoever. Okay he wasn't a thing…but Skye was born through Tifa, Skye was taught and raised by Tifa for 6 years. Tears well up Cloud's eyes threatening to fall. Killing all of the bandits or Sephiroth weren't enough to replace Tifa's life.

"Dad lets go…" Skye said still intact in Cloud's arms, tears still streaming down his face.

"Yeah…" Cloud said trying to put a smile on his face to assure Skye that he's okay.

"CLOUD! SKYE!" A voice rang behind them.

Both looked around to see who had called them.

* * *

Ah…yes lets end that there…this…was suppose to be the last chapter…but I didn't really want to end it there…so I suppose the next chapter would be the last one…Thank you for those who have waited patiently for the update of each chapter of Skye, those who have review, those who have been with me through the start of "Skye" up to this chapter, and those who pushed me to continue the story through that…I think one year gap or something, just THANK YOU! Okay for one of my friends…uhm…I think it would be best to do a closure between Aerith and Tifa for this story…I know I may not be an Aerith lover…I just think it would do the best between the two for now…Oh yes I'm thinking to make a story that would show a few events after "Skye" but it's currently on it's debate zone right now.


	12. A New Beginning

Ka: Okay…last chapter…hmm…I'm currently debating to make a sequel to this…maybe I should do a 100 theme challenge as the sequel to this…hmm…I don't know…

* * *

Each step he took made him feel confuse, another step started flashbacks of what had happen in the past few years.

'_Zack and Aerith's arrival, Tifa's departure from Edge to "explore the world", marrying Aerith, Aerith died, I was left alone to live with the two children, the incident in Modeoheim where I met "Kari" and Skye, meeting Skye in front of the ice cream parlor who asked me to be a "pretend father", finding out that "Kari" was really Tifa in disguised while I couldn't take the truth and walked out, news about disappearing children came out, three months later Tifa showed up in front of 'seventh heaven' who needs help since Skye was kidnapped from school, we ambushed the bandits' hangout and rescued the kids though Tifa ended up in the hospital where she died and…'_

"Yo' Spike! Stop pacing around the altar its making me dizzy! She'll arrive okay!" Barret's voice boomed out from the end of the church.

Cloud tugged on his necktie due to the mixed emotions he's feeling; the priest behind the altar looked at him and gave a smile to reassure him that everything's is alright. Another flashback started as the doors opened.

"_CLOUD! SKYE!" A voice came from behind._

_The child was placed on the ground, and Skye ran inside the room while Cloud followed._

"_Mommy!!! You're alive!" Skye screamed as he flung himself on Tifa._

"_Yes I'm alive." Tifa replied with a small chuckle but died out when she saw Cloud walked in._

"_Teef…"_

"_Cloud…"_

_Both stared at each other for awhile until Tifa delicately placed her hand on his cheek._

"_Everything is all right." Tifa said with a small smile._

A woman wearing a wedding dress steps in, through the light veil a smile was evident.

"Tifa…" Cloud said with awe and smile back. His hand going through his spiky hair making sure that there were no gaping holes in them.

"_Tifa…will you marry me?" Cloud asked, a velvet box in his hand, a hint of worry was evident in his face as tears started to cascade down her face._

_He closed his eyes ready for her rejection. Arms flung over him, Tifa's body vibrated a bit as she shed tears._

"_Uhm is that a yes or a no?" Cloud asked, his lips went into a grim line._

_Tifa tears flow down her face harder and the sound of small laughter filled Cloud's ear._

"_Uhm…Teef?"_

_After crying she pulled away from the embrace, a smile evident on her face. Cloud gave a confused face as she gave a small chuckle._

"_Of course…I will marry you…" Then he pulled into another hug._

_His mouth went agape._

He didn't notice he was grinning madly as she walked towards him, she took his arms where they proceed towards the altar where the priest waited.

"We are gathered today to witness the unity of this man and woman through the holy matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show the cause, why they think these two may not be lawfully joined together, let him speak, or forever hold his peace."

Barret glared around making sure that no one objects, while Tifa giggled at the sight of their uneasy guest. The priest look around and then turned to the two, he faced Cloud first.

"Will you Cloud Strife, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Hence a grin plastered once again on his face.

"I do…"

The priest turns to Tifa who gives her famous 1000 volts smile.

"And will you Tifa Lockhart, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…" A blush crept slowly on her cheeks.

Both of two held each others right hand and repeat what the priest say.

"I, Cloud Strife take Tifa Lockhart as my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Tifa repeated after the priest.

"I, Tifa Lockhart take Cloud Strife to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

A sob coming from Cid and Barret was heard from the side of the church, Vincent's brow lifted up his eyes turning towards Tifa and Cloud and gave them _please-continue _look.

Both two did their exchanging of rings, Skye was the ring bearer gave a small giggle before he left to seat down next to Yuffie who kept looking over at Vincent.

"With that…you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Cloud having a goofy smile on his face lifted her veil, his eyes couldn't stop staring at her beauty. Both heads tilted, eyes closed until they closed the gap between them.

Yuffie covered Skye's eyes.

"Auntie Yuffie…why did you covered my eyes?"

"You're too young to know those things."

"Oh man can they cut it out its KILLING ME!!!" Denzel voice boomed out as he covers his eyes.

"DENZEL GROW UP!" Marlene snapped.

Both two pulled away, and the church was filled with hollers and hoots.

"There you have it…I pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Strife!"

The two grabbed Skye and ran down the aisle where confetti were thrown at them before they enter the white limo. Both stared at each other before kissing each other again, Cloud's hand covering Skye's eyes.

"Oh man I missed something again!" Skye complained as Cloud pulled away his hand.

"You're too young…" Both said in unison.

"Oh…darn!" The child said as he faced the window.

"This is a time to start a new life." Cloud said taking Tifa's hand in his.

"Yes it is." Tifa replied as she placed her head on Cloud's shoulder.

"I wonder what would happen to the party later on."

Tifa's face turned pale for awhile.

"…a disaster…" Tifa squeaked knowing either Cid, Yuffie, or Barret will cause a scene later on. She hopes for the best they wouldn't.

* * *

Well that's the end…ahaha poor Tifa and Cloud the party will be a disaster.

cloudlover2989: I'll try to make a sequel or something…but I'm not sure…

OH YES BEFORE I FORGET!!! If you guys want a sequel or just leave this story alone…uhm please vote on my poll. I'm currently debating with myself with the sequel.

_MANY THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITE LIST!!!_


End file.
